The Arrangement
by seoulandheart
Summary: Son Pan had grown out of her age of rebelling against elders, but when she finally complies to her parents demands, she is forced into something drastic...arranged into holy matrimony! What will she do? Will there be acceptance and growth for new feelings, or denial and commitment to old feelings of the past?
1. Chapter 1: Pan has a Suitor?

Chapter 1: Pan has a Suitor?

*ding dong*

The doorbell to the Son's house rang. Gohan hesitantly made his way towards the door. Sighing inwardly, he reached to open the door. Videl then approached him from the side, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Gohan. It's about time." She said, reassuring her husband.

"I know, I know," Gohan responded, sounding displeased.

"It's just so hard to let her go like this," He continued, unhappily.

And with that, Gohan opened the door.

"'Evening, Trunks."

* * *

″_You liar, ″ He spoke, and continued, _

″_You're in love with me.″ He said to the black-haired girl._

″_I __**am**__ in love with you, ″ she admitted through tears._

″_You're stupid, selfish, and self-centered. I've fallen in love with-″ and before she could say another word, he wrapped both his arms around her tightly embracing her, not wanting to let her go. He pulled back, only to move hair out of her face with his hand, and kissed her. _

"AWWWW, KAMIIII SAAMAAAAA! No matter how different dramas I see, no matter how many times, **this** is hands down the best ending to a show!" Bra explained, as the ending credits started to roll.

"Wasn't that nice, Pan...Pan?" Bra asked to Pan who was blankly staring at the screen streaming the drama.

"Eh?" Pan zoned back in, staring tiredly at Bra.

"Did you miss the ending, Pan? Ughhh, now I have to replay the last part of the episode again!" Bra huffed, moving her hand towards her television remote.

"WHAT? No way Bra," Pan said, slapping Bra's hand away.

"I just had a non-stop Hana Yori Dango drama marathon with you and you want to replay it? I'm exhausted!" Pan whined, sounding snappy. Pan had just spent the past 12 hours unwillingly staring at her best friend's rather large TV screen and it was really starting to get to her.

"It was worth it though," Bra said, causing a faint laugh to come from Pan.

"What's so funny?" Bra pouted.

"Okay, if you think watching hours on end of a romantic comedy drama—full of sap, might I mention—with no sleep, then fine, it was fun...I guess."

"Pan, don't be dissing me and my dramas!" Bra spoke, getting upset.

"What are you talking about, Bra? I like dramas that are cheese, only I like things in moderation, unlike _*cough*_ you _*cough*_."

"Oh, well alright!" Bra grinned, instantly lightening her mood.

"I guess this whole thing wouldn't be fun alone. Thanks for staying over Pan!" She said as she tightly hugged Pan, and she hugged her back.

"Oi, I'm soooo tired, Bra!" She said yawning, then instantly collapsing on Bra's bed with Bra soon following after. Before long though, Pan abruptly awoke from her rather comfortable slumber.

"Bra! Wake up Bra!" Pan shook her friend to wake her up.

"What, what, what is it?" Bra said, shooting up off her bed.

"Ahhh, Dende, what time is it?" Pan said, squirming around to find the whereabouts of her phone.

"Oh no," Pan gasped, staring at her dimly lit phone screen.

"I have to get going, Bra. I totally forgot I had to be home today!" Pan cried worriedly.

"First tell me what the big deal is. Why so uneasy, Pan-nee-chan?" Her friend questioned.

"A suitor! My mom and dad said a suitor's coming to see my family today! Oh Kami-sama, I'm screwed!" It was true; the young Son Pan was to get married fully at her parents' request. Pan thought after all the unsuccessful attempts of rebelling from her parents, that it'd be best to do what pleased her folks for once. Pan had changed her ways. She didn't want to become some burden upon her parents, and she felt that it had become her duty to please others around her. There was no more trying to impress people—even if it was what she strived for the majority of her life.

"A suitor you say?" Bra said, taking in her words. She wasn't surprised. Videl, and Gohan especially had been strict and proper with Pan. Now that Pan had successfully graduated high school and finished two full years of university, her parents could finally put her in her place by marrying her off. Bra thought it wasn't like Pan to simply comply with her parents' requests, especially for a deal like marriage. Although Pan had been an outgoing and daring girl, she had unquestionably become more feminine and lady-like over the years. Bra appreciated the fact that Pan had grown into a woman because she was able to relate more to her, but at the same time missed the kid in her who tried to be the best at everything—how Pan always competed with everyone; not caring about their seniority or knowledge.

Pan hastily brushed her waist length hair and tied it up into a bun, and ran her hands down her clothes to try and soften out any wrinkles in it. She prayed to Dende that the man coming to her house would be late, so she could at least fix herself up. Her hair was messily tied up, and she had on a large oversized t-shirt with tight-training shorts underneath. She really did look like the daughter of Videl Satan, although her face could almost be claimed as her grandmother Chi-Chi-'s. Pan was a petite girl. She was slender with a somewhat small frame, and Pan thought that the worst feature about her was her height…or lack of it.

"Okay, well I have to go now Bra. Text you or something, okay?" Pan said, hurriedly, putting on her shoes, ready to step out of the window to fly back home. But before Pan could step a foot out of Bra's bedroom window, she was instantly pulled back by Bra's arm.

"You wait one second, Pan Son! I am definitely not missing out on a chance to see your possible future husband." She smirked.

"H-hey!" Pan yelled at Bra, flustered.

"It's not like I'm going to get engaged or something when I see them! I don't even know if the guy is good looking, or his name for that matter!" She continued.

"Plus, you'll just make me even more late. You either get dressed within less than five minutes or I'm out of here." Pan stated.

"Sure thing!" Bra agreed, getting ready in just less than about 3 minutes. Bra had actually looked decent for dressing in under five minutes, or at least she looked much better than Pan had at the moment. Bra threw on a short, fitted black dress printed with roses, paired with some simple gold jewelry and a pair of cute black flats. Really, Bra had never failed to impress when it came to dressing.

"Gahhh, you look great, Bra!" Pan sobbed.

"Anyways, let's get going!" Pan continued. And with that, the saiya-jin girls left to Mt. Paozu.

* * *

_5:45. _Gohan fidgeted with his hands impatiently. Where was his daughter? Pan's 'lucky suitor' had arrived at 5:30 and Pan was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't even felt her ki close by. The silence in the house was getting to be awkward. Gohan and Videl unnervingly sat on a sofa across from Trunks. Trunks also looked very uncomfortable with the situation. Gohan noticed he was staring at trunks whilst he was aswell. Gohan smiled sheepily at Trunks, then continued to dwell in the awkwardness.

"Where is Pan?" Gohan turned, whispering aside to Videl, who was just as tense as her husband.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be in this predicament." She harshly whispered back. A few minutes later, Gohan and Trunks sensed two familiar ki's approaching. They awkwardly smiled at one another; exchanging some nervous laughs here and there.

"Why are you and Trunks laughing like that? Your and trunks' lack of comfort is starting to worry me quite a bit…" Videl said quietly.

"It's Pan, I feel her energy coming towards the house." He whispered back to his wife.

"FINALLY!" Videl said, yelling out as loud as possible.

"S-sorry. It just kind of slipped out, ehe." Videl said to the demi-saiyans.

"Ha-hahaha, it's alright," Trunks smiled back to the two and began his previous nervous chuckle. Not knowing what to do in this current situation Videl and Gohan joined in, forcing nervous, awkward and uncomfortable laughs out. The laughing came to a sudden stop when they saw Pan and Bra enter the room.

"Mama, Papa! I'm hoooome," Pan began, waving to her parents.

"Oh, Trunks! What're you doing over? Wait, hold that thought. Right now I have to get ready since we're expecting company soon." And with that, pan bolted straight upstairs to her room, leaving Bra alone in the Son family room with her best friend's parents and her brother.

"Good evening, Videl-san, Gohan-san." Bra greeted kindly, bowing her head to Pan's parents and then taking a seat beside her brother.

"So, what're you doing here, Trunks? You know Pan can't really hang out or spar right now…she has a suitor coming over!" She told him like it had been a confidential matter, causing a faint snicker from Videl.

"What is with everyone laughing here? I don't see anything particularly funny around!" Bra moped, getting frustrated.

"Well the suitor, it's Trunks. He's here for Pan." Gohan explained with a straight face.

"Hahahaha, so THAT was the big joke? You guys are fooling Pan or something by saying 'you have to marry Trunks'? So, there isn't really someone coming over to ask for Pan's hand in marriage?" Bra questioned. She was relieved for Pan's sake but at the same time was sad for not being able to see a future possible spouse of Pan's.

"No, I think you're misunderstanding. What Gohan said was true. Pan is going to possibly marry Trunks." Videl corrected Bra.

"You can't be serious!" Bra started laughing loudly. No way would she believe that her best friend was seriously going to be forced into marriage with her brother. The whole situation was too exaggerated for some joke. But no one was laughing with Bra. The whole room was absolutely silent, with Bra being an exception.

"Wait…uhm, so you guys are saying, th-that…seriously...y-you are…Pan is…w-wait," Bra paused, soaking in what Videl had just said. Gohan was serious…in literal terms; Pan was to be married to her brother?

"OH MY KAMI SAMA, YOU'RE SERIOUS?!" Bra screamed in shock and realization of what she just learned.

"T-that mean-nns, Trunks is…Pan will…OH DENDE, PAN HAS TO MARRY MY BROTHER! I HAVE TO GO TELL HER!" Bra exclaimed, hurriedly. She was about to get up, but was instantly pulled down by Trunks.

"Bra!" Trunks harshly whispered to his sister. The best thing to do at the moment was to keep Bra quiet, or else mayhem as bound to happen. Bra Briefs was known to have had a bad reputation when it came to keeping secrets, and on top of that, she'd often exaggerate things, **over** exaggerate things.

"B-b-but, nii-san!" Bra whined, her arm struggling from her brother's grip. It was going to be a long, treacherous, and uncomfortable wait until Pan arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pan was all washed up and hadn't the slightest idea of what her attire would be.

"Hmmn, what to wear," Pan said, scavenging through her closet. She had about nothing distinctly feminine looking in her wardrobe and cursed herself for this…that was, until she reached into the dark of her closet.

"Well, it's only for this one time…how can it be? " She sighed inwardly, looking at the short little dress she held in her hands.

* * *

She was almost there. The three saiya-jins could feel her approaching. Just a few more seconds. In just moments, the excruciating wait—and not to mention everyone's uneasiness— would disappear.

"PAN SON, WHERE IN DENDE'S NAME ARE YOU?" Videl screamed at the top her lungs.

"Boo!" Pan said, approaching from behind her mother, and instantly making her jump.

"Pan-chan, don't scare your mother like that. You know she doesn't like it when you sneak up on her." Gohan said to his daughter, only emitting laughter from her.

"So, is spouse and co. not here yet?" Pan asked.

"Yes, Pan, he's here." Both Gohan and Videl said in unision.

"…I don't see anyone…" Pan admitted then sitting on the couch, beside the Briefs.

"Uhm, How do you put this, Pan…" Videl said, struggling to get her words out.

"..." Gohan also tried to word it simply and politely, but not a word would come out of his mouth as soon as he opened it.

"Mama, Papa, what are you trying to say?" Pan said, in a concerned tone.

"Oh dende, Pan! They want you to marry Trunks!" Bra blurted, and then clasped her mouth shut with her hands after she noticed what she'd just said.

"Heh," Pan uttered an almost inaudible giggle, which transitioned disruptive, loud laughs.

"…Pan-chan, you're not upset?" Gohan said, completely unsure of why she was laughing, yet beginning to be relieved that she didn't panic.

"Well, yeah, I'm kind of upset that you guys would play such a nasty trick on me by making me get ready for this and believing that someone was actually coming to possibly marry me but, nope not really." Pan said, whitening everyone's faces around her as she did so.

"Oh Kami-sama, I can't take this anymore! Pa—" Bra started but was immediately cut off by Trunks.

"What she was saying, is that Pan, we're really sorry for playing this prank on you, and yeah." Trunks finished.

"Hmm, well okay, but you guys should know the 1st of April was like two weeks ago so I don't know why you're all still hung up on pranking and—"

"No, Pan-nee chan, he's lying!" Bra said, finally getting out of her brother's grip.

"Huh?" Pan said, scrunching her face in confusion.

"GOHAN SAN AND VIDEL SAN **ARE** TELLING THE TRUTH! YOU AND TRUNKS-NII-SAN HAVE TO MARRY EACHOTHER!" Bra screamed to Pan, shaking her violently.

"….uh…" Pan began, trying to make sense of what Bra had just said. She looked down, staring at her feet for a moment then looked up to face her parents.

"Wait, what…what did you want me to do?" She said calmly, asking her parents.

* * *

There's the first chapter! I don't particularly like author's notes, so I'll make sure to keep them short & always include them at the end of the chapter(meaning you can basically skip this babble of words). This story is canon-based (besides the ages, as well as DBGT *BECAUSE GT IS TECHNICALLY NOT CANON SO **NO FURTHER REFERENCES OF GT PAST THIS POINT**), meaning no 'alternate-universe', 'original-character', or 'out-of-character' themes. As for any things you may be confused about, the story itself will answer /almost/ all your questions (like;_ What is the age difference between my pannni chan and toranksuuu kun,_ OR _will there be _ ship within the story pretty please because I live off of my otps?_) Anyways, feel free to message, add a review /maybeprettypleaselmaoooI'monlyjoking/ and I hope you've enjoyed!~


	2. Chapter 2: Proposing a Deal!

Chapter 2: Proposing a Deal!

_Previously…_

"…YOU AND TRUNKS-NII-SAN HAVE TO MARRY EACHOTHER!" Bra screamed to Pan, shaking her violently.

"….uh…" Pan began, trying to make sense of what Bra had just said. She looked down, staring at her feet for a moment then looked up to face her parents.

"Wait, what…what did you want me to do?" She said calmly, asking her parents.

"Or here's a better question, oh lovely parents of mine," Pan continued, as she stood up from the sofa.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DENDE KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON IN THOSE HEADS OF YOURS!" Pan roared, instantly flaring her ki.

"What are you trying to say, Pan?" Gohan responded angrily, also getting up from his seat.

"You know exactly what I'm saying dad," Pan barked back.

"You expect me, Son Pan, to actually marry my own family friend, my best-friend's brother, my uncle's best-friend, Trunks Briefs?"

"And what's so wrong with that?" Gohan replied.

"What isn't Papa? Are you two serious right now? How am I supposed to approach the idea of marrying some friend in a positive mindset? You think marriage is something simple, don't you? You think that if you just let me go to some people you trust that everything will be all fine?" Pan said, enraged. Did her parents not know what it felt like to love someone? How could they be so cruel to her? The only thoughts racing through Pan's head was how bad of an idea this was. Knowing that she was currently at a meeting to be arranged to be married to one of her close friends felt absolutely gut-wrenching. She didn't even go over the positive thoughts; the thought that Trunks was undoubtedly wealthy, successful, trustworthy, and not to mention, extremely good-looking. Not even the one dreamy thought of marrying Trunks-kun, the one she secretly may have had a little-kid crush on when she was young, had even crossed her mind at the point.

Gohan was about to say something in response to Pan, but Videl cut in instead.

"Pan-chan, please if you just listen to what we have to say, maybe you'll understand more." In Pan's mind, there was no more that needed to be understood. How more clear could 'you have to marry your bestie's bro' be? But maybe there was something beyond that, Pan had thought again. Maybe her parents had somewhat of a justification as to why she was to be married to Trunks. Pan exhaled deeply. She couldn't be acting like a child anymore; the least she could do was to hear what her parents had to say.

"…Fine." Pan said, sitting back down. She was still wishing that this all was some cruel, lame joke, and that everyone could get back to their own lives…but the truth was, she was at a marriage meeting and was sitting beside two of her close friends, or what was soon to be: 'possible-future-spouse', as well as 'possible-future-in-law'. Pan's head was aching, feeling rage, anger, and mostly confusion, but she'd never let her parents know that; she had to let them know that she had grown up. After-all, what good was an almost 20 year old woman who acted up and threw fits like an immature 7 year old?

"Now Pan, I know you still may be all puzzled and upset about this, but please, just let us explain" Videl said, in a somewhat calming tone to her daughter.

"You see Pan-chan, now that you're about to really start your career by entering pharmacy this year, it'd be best if you, uh what are the words I'm looking for…'settled down'." Gohan explained. There was no denying it; there was no doubt that moving away from home to go study pharmacy in this coming fall would be a big leap for Pan's career.

"And Trunks Briefs," _'my longtime friend_', she wanted to say,

"has to specifically be my arranged husband, because?" Pan asked.

"Well actually, Bulma asked us for this particular favour. You see Pan-chan, we're very grateful for her, especially with the job offering she's given me at Capsule Corp." Gohan continued. Ah, that's right, Pan had remembered the day Gohan was asked to leave his job as a general scholar of science to be able to work as a leading lab scientist within Capsule Corporation. As Pan remembers, it had been one of the best things to ever happen to his career.

Pan cleared her throat,

"So basically, I'm some form of an offering of gratitude to Bulma-san?" Pan mumbled louder than she had planned.

Videl sighed inwardly,

"Not necessarily," Videl started, and continued,

"See, Trunks' mother herself thought it would be in Trunks' best interest to start sorting out other aspects in his life besides coordinating the company. And also, Bulma-san herself had told your father and me that you, Pan-chan, would be that one person to be able to get his mind off of Capsule Corp. for once by marrying him." There was no lying about that; Trunks was a close friend of Pan, but rarely ever would she remember him coming out once in a while for family dinners with Bulma or even for a quick spar. Ever since Trunks was appointed as the co-executive chief of Capsule Corporation—which had been a few years ago—Pan would only end up catching a few glimpses of her childhood friend here and there, but never really 'hung out' with him too often. Pan huffed, staring downwards, while fidgeting with the fabric of her dress.

"I-I…Mama, Papa…I don't know, I don't—" Pan hesitantly started to respond her parents but was immediately cut off by Videl.

"Pan-chan, just give it one chance! We'll let you and Trunks talk over this alone, how does that sound?" Videl said exasperatedly, getting up of the sofa and grabbing her husband along with her.

"You come, too, bra-chan!" Videl said as she exited the room, leaving too quick for anyone to protest.

* * *

"So…" Trunks said, shifting from his as he felt stuck in yet another awkward situation. Not hearing a response, he tried attempting to talk with Pan again. Oh Kami-sama, why did he agree to every single of his mother's commands? Dende, why couldn't Trunks be a fully confident man that didn't need to be bossed around by his mother? Now, because of Bulma's orders, he was stuck in the worst position; possibly ruining a great friendship with Pan Son, longtime family friend.

"Pan?" Trunks said, leaning towards Pan before she jumped off the couch.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" Pan yelled, flustered, as her ki spiked momentarily, before realizing she had even yelled at Trunks.

"S-S-SORRY!" She yelled again, impulsively. Dende, what was wrong with her? She took a deep breath, and took a seat across from Trunks.

"Why, why are you doing this, Trunks?" Pan finally responded with a somewhat angered and uneasy tone.

"What do you mean, Pan? Your parents wante—"

"No, don't give me an excuse, Trunks. Tell me why you're here." Pan was so sceptical about the whole situation, so the least she could do was to hear out why Trunks agreed to this. Trunks understood Pan's words immediately, so he responded quickly without hesitation.

"My mom…she wanted this whole thing…" Trunks admitted, ruffling his hands through his hair. It was obvious that he wouldn't make the decision by himself to possibly marry a close friend of his. Why would he want that? It would only offer awkward and uncomfortable feelings that would ruin the friendship they had.

"Oh I see," Pan said, more confidently than before, raising her head up as she spoke. So maybe Trunks too, by his parents, was forced into this? Pan grew more curious as she thought of how Trunks seemed to be just fine with the notion of marrying his close friend.

"So, we can assume that neither of us are here willingly," Pan started, getting Trunks' attention to directly focus on her. He locked eyes with her for a moment before he turned his head away without delay, not wanting to deal with the uneasiness of knowing that they were both staring at each other. He turned his view back towards Pan again, but only slightly. Pan looked tense, flustered, and on edge without a doubt. He looked down at her trembling hands, tightly clenching the hem of her short, powdered blue dress. He saw that Pan's dress was sleeveless with a high button-up collar, buttons trailing their way down to her mid-torso area, where her dress gradually flared out, creating a rather minimal length of coverage for her slender and toned legs. Did Pan always look like that? Maybe Trunks had failed to realize that Pan-chan, his humorous and childish friend, had grown up and was no longer that child? What was he talking about; this was Pan, his best friend's niece, Gohan's daughter! He instantly shook his head away from any of his previous thoughts and coughed loudly, clearing his throat, and causing Pan to look up to him.

"I know we both really don't want this…but only Dende knows what my parents might do if they find out I don't comply into uh, getting married, to you," Trunks started,

"But, I really don't want this to affect us or our friendship, Pan; I care about you."

"Too late…" Pan said in an almost inaudible mumble.

"Here's the deal; we both 'agree' to this, but when the time comes for our engagement, I'll give you the choice on whether you'll really agree to this marriage or not. If you still feel we shouldn't be together, then I'll call it off, but Dende knows if you may change your mind until this coming fall, Pan-chan." Trunks explained, briefly mentioning to Pan when the engagement may be. Pan laughed lightly at the final part Trunks mentioned, about changing her mind about possibly marrying him.

"So, you're proposing me a deal?" Pan asked.

"Yep, uh, pretty much. Under some conditions, of course." Trunks said, pulling out some papers which were tucked into his blazer. Pan stared in awe as he placed the stack of papers in front of her.

"Trunks, how did you manage to get the time for all of this?" Pan said, fascinated, as she lifted up the papers to read them. The terms were pretty basic, like things on the lines of:

No mentioning of the agreement to others; if one third party happens to become aware of the agreement then it must be dissolved immediately; the duration of the agreement—approximately 6 months. The required was just very basic ground rules, besides the part she had quickly skimmed over about emotions/impulses that may interfere with the agreement, but that wouldn't matter to Pan anyway She was feeling less tense thanks to this new proposition offered to her. Pan started to regain comfort, and less of a sense of confusion from the whole situation.

"So…do we have a deal?" Trunks said, as Pan finished reading the terms.

"We have a deal," Pan nodded, smiling genuinely at Trunks.

"Thank you so much, Trunks-kun!" Pan said getting up from her seat, standing up tip-toed on the balls of her feet to tightly hug her friend. He too embraced her back, momentarily feeling an unusually pleasant heat and warmth that her petite body offered as it pressed against his before they both jerked away from each other. Trunks sighed, staring at the bunch of papers in his hand before tucking it hastily back into his blazer. Now all he had to do was to figure out how to possibly win Pan over within the span of 6 months. After all a deal was a deal; if he didn't win her over by the engagement, she'd escape from the arrangement…he wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

Hello again! There's the second chapter! Sooo, I'm not sure if I should update weekly or twice a week, hmnnnn...anyways, sorry if it still seems lacking ;_; (COUGHCOUGH I MEAN SLOW) Feel free to pm or review! OHWAHIT...Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! (I'm not that cold...) ^_^ Hope you've enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving!

Chapter 3: Moving! 

_Previously…_

…Now all he had to do was to figure out how to possibly win Pan over within the span of 6 months. After all a deal was a deal; if he didn't win her over by the engagement, she'd escape from the arrangement…he wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

_Boxes. Stacks of boxes were stacked out in the hall of his office. He examined the peculiar boxes from afar, and then stepped closer towards them to take a closer look. He blinked hard, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Every article distinctly resembled the supplies he kept in his own office. No. That wasn't possible. Quickly, he entered his office room, which had now been stripped bare. He instantly turned around as he heard some voices greet him._

_"Morning, Mr. Briefs." Two workers said, hands carrying stacks of boxes._

_"Good morning," He said hesitantly, and continued,_

_"You two wouldn't mind telling me why you're moving everything out of this office, now, would you?" He questioned._

_"Orders from Mrs. Bulma Briefs, sir. The madam said we needed to clear this room as soon as possible." One worker replied. So his mother was behind this? He took out his phone and dialed his mother, who instantaneously replied._

_"Good morning, son." She greeted happily through the phone._

_"It isn't necessarily a 'good morning' when I come into work and find people clearing out my office, Mother."_

_"Your office? The last time I checked, the CEO of Capsule Corporation was under the ruling of me, Bulma Briefs, and that means complying with **all** my demands, no matter the case." She said ingenuously._

_He sighed; it was about **her**, wasn't it?_

_"So wait…you're stripping me of my job?" He said, enraged and utterly confused._

_"Ouch, if you put it that way—"_

_"What the hell?!" He screamed into the phone._

_"Well, good look finding yourself a job!" She laughed menacingly before hanging up._

Trunks gasped a deep breath of air as he rose from his bed. It was just a dream, he thought, relieved. But Trunks' dream wasn't necessarily a lie…if he couldn't get Pan to agree to marry him, then he would end up a jobless bum, and it was all because of her stubborn, rigid-minded mother. Kami-sama, this was going to be a hell of six months for him.

* * *

Pan quickly fixed her fringe in her mirror before leaving her room. It had been a little over a week since Trunks had made Pan a deal about their supposed marriage. She was now headed over to meet with Bulma about the arrangement. Dende only knew what other things Bulma was planning up her sleeve for the fate of the young Son Pan. She said goodbye to her parents, then took flight to Capsule Corp.

Once Pan arrived, she was greeted warmly by everyone, except one, Vegeta, who simply scoffed at her and turned his head away from her. Pan shrugged her shoulders, not clearly understanding why Vegeta had greeted her unhappily. The two never got along either way, so it wasn't as if it mattered to her. All Pan knew was that Vegeta was an obnoxious, big-headed saiya-jin who was pride-driven. It sickened her. It almost reminded Pan of how she used to be as a kid; boastful, overconfident, and always trying to make an impression.

Soon she could see Trunks headed towards her, newspaper in hand. Trunks looked extremely sharp and polished, to the point that his foolish smile and thick-rimmed glasses (that would make an average man look like a goof) didn't affect his appearance one bit. Was he some sort of flawless being with that strong build of his and his odd unique features, like his eyes that were blue as the sea, or his strands of lavender hair? Pan stared Trunks down one final time, admiring how well he dressed in his pinstriped button-up shirt which was loosely tucked into his dark trousers. Wait, she had admired how he dressed? If she didn't know better it sounded like she had been more or less checking out Trunks Briefs. Instead, Pan mentally nodded her head and rationalized her 'admiring' because Trunks _was_ one of the wealthiest bachelors on the planet and it would only make sense that he'd dress well.

"Ohaiyo, Trunks, good morning!" Pan waved as he walked up to her, then unexpectedly grabbing her arm.

"Morning Pan…" Trunks exhaled his words, dragging Pan across Capsule Corp. towards Bulma's office.

"Hey, what's the big deal here?" Pan started angrily, forcefully digging the heels of her feet into the ground, bringing Trunks to an abrupt stop.

"Pan, you're not exactly what we call an 'early bird' are you?" He sighed, continuing to walk at a rapid pace.

"What do you mean? I'm right on ti—oh," Pan started, before pulling out her phone to realize how **not** on time she was. Was Bulma going to be mad at her for being more than a half hour late?

"Kami-sama, Bulma-san!" Pan shrieked as she sprinted to Bulma's office.

* * *

"Dende, where are those two darn children?" Bulma muttered underneath her breath as she typed furiously on her computer.

"Bulma-san! Good morning!" Pan cried breathlessly as she literally collapsed into Bulma's office.

"Ah, good morning, Pan-chan!" Bulma said joyfully as she rose from her seat.

"Take a seat you two!" Bulma continued, enthusiastically, smiling at Pan. Pan Son was just bound to be the perfect daughter-in-law for her, she thought.

"Okay mom, we're here now. What was it that you wanted to discuss with me and Pan? Trunks said as he took a seat across from his mother.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Bulma began, finally drifting her eyes away from Pan.

"Well firstly, I wanted to thank you for accepting to be wedded to my foolish excuse for a son; I'm so happy! Though, I really wanted to talk to you about your arrangements that are to be done together; like where the two of you will be staying, planning the wedding ceremony for the coming year, and other marital businesses," She continued.

"So, you are aware of your moving to your new apartment in the next few weeks, ne, right?" Bulma asked, and Pan nodded her head in agreement.

"What I'm hoping to happen is that Trunks will come to pick you up and get your moving items all packed and transported to the new loft where the two of you will be staying, say in about 2 weeks?" Bulma said.

"Yes, I understand Bulma-san, moving will be a hassle and—" Pan ears hadn't deceived her, had they? Had Bulma-san really tell her that Trunks was moving into her new school residential loft as well? That wasn't possible. The last time Pan had checked, her small, one story, 1 bedroom condominium did not have the living capacities for CEO of Capsule Corps; sure the place was nice, but it was just too small for someone wealthy like Trunks.

"One moment Bulma-san, is Trunks coming to my small apartment? Bulma, I'm sorry but I just don't believe us two can live in such a small place." Pan explained, praying to Dende that this wasn't true; Pan was beginning to get furious and couldn't remember herself agreeing to live with Trunks before their supposed 'engagement' some months later.

"One bedroom? Oh no Pan-chaaan," Bulma mused.

"The entire building of the lofts belongs to you two, Pan-chan, silly girl!" Bulma laughed lightly.

"Ehhhhhh?!" Pan said, evidently showing denial and shock in her voice.

* * *

"Trunks." She muttered under her breath as she took a swing at a punching bag, puncturing the leather casing, thus making the rice within the bag spill out; it was the 20th bag, as a matter of fact, since she had already broken the last 19 punching bags at her Grandfather Satan's judo. **Why**, she thought; why, Kami-sama, did it have to be _her_? Why did _she_ have all the misfortune? Why did _she_ have to be forced into something and get no say whatsoever? Why did _she_ have to be the last one to know? Agreement, she laughed inwardly as she remembered looking at those papers Trunks had handed her some weeks ago. Agreement her ass. Pan was never told that she was forced to live under one roof with Trunks within the agreement; 6 months was just too much for her to put up with, especially if there was going to be more things popping up that she wasn't aware of.

"Damn you Trunks!" She kicked the spilling bag, sending it flying out of the judo.

"Get me another bag, please." She said to the remainder of the people practicing the Satan's Judo, which had diminished quite a bit that day since Pan had arrived some minutes earlier.

"I said get me a bag! For the love of Dende, can—"

"I'm-I'm s-sorry, Ms. Son…there, there aren't any more punching bags left in the Judo…you've used them all." One man uttered nervously. Pan sighed, slowly opening her eyes, which soon widened to realize how much of a mess she made at the judo because her temper.

She sighed exhaustedly, walking out of the Judo, knowing that she'd soon be scolded by her parents and her grandfather Satan. Pan wasn't nearly finished her rant of anger and wrath, but if she stayed any longer in the Judo, she knew there would be nothing left of the judo later.

* * *

Two weeks had arrived too soon.

It was moving day. Pan had all her personal belongings packed and boxed to carry with herself to the new loft, leaving any excess wardrobe, books, and furniture to the movers who had arrived later that morning. Trunks too, had soon arrived to Pan's house after to pick up Pan so the two could go to their new residence. It was finally time for Pan to leave. How long, Pan had thought. How long was she to live away from her family? The thought had finally kicked in and she felt sick to her stomach. Would there be no more home-cooked meals by her grandmother Chi-Chi? Would there be no more nagging by her father to stay on top her school-work or her mother's scolding on Pan's behavior? She didn't want that! Her eyes started to water…what was happening to her? Was Pan finally starting to appreciate life as a kid instead of always having wanted to grow up so soon?

"Pan-chan…" Videl said, startled by seeing tears forming in her daughter's eyes. It was truly a rare sight to see Pan Son cry. Trunks, who was standing beside her even became surprised as he saw a part of Pan that wasn't necessarily a part of her rough exterior that he was used to seeing. Videl grabbed her daughter into a big hug suffocating hug before the two were interrupted by loud sobs and sniffing.

"Papa-san? Obaa-san?" Pan said as she saw her father and her Grandmother Chi-Chi.

"My little Pan-Chan!" Gohan said hugging her daughter, with Chi-Chi following suit.

"Dende, Papa-saaan!" Pan sighed as she rolled her eyes, while freeing herself from the embarrassingly tight hold Gohan and Chi-Chi had on her.

"Oi, oi! It's okay, don't worry! I'll come often to visit! It's not like I'll be gone forever or something!" Pan announced, forcing a grin onto her face.

"I guess we'll be off now?" Pan said, looking up to Trunks.

"Yep, we better get going then, Goodbye! And say hi to Goten for me, Gohan-san!" Trunks said as the two took off.

"I will. Take care of her, Trunks." Gohan said, quietly mentioning the last part underneath his breath as they left.

* * *

It took every ounce of Pan's energy to not lay a hand on Trunks while stuck in the Capsule Corp. hovercraft that Trunks was driving. Trunks attempted to mention that he _wasn't_ aware about the move to the new apartment, or that the whole situation shouldn't be blamed fully on_ him_, but being as stubborn as Pan was, she paid no attention to what Trunks had to say.

Before long, the two had soon arrived to what was going to be their new home; a 42 story newly built condominium—courtesy of Capsule Corporation—with about 6 stories filled with master suite rooms and a penthouse as well. Pan had been lucky enough to even be able to get an economy-sized suite on the second floor of the loft before. After having grabbed all her personal moving boxes from the craft, Pan proceeded towards the main entrance, before looking up to the height of the building in awe.

"Kami-sama, I'm going to live here…" Pan mumbled to herself.

"Yes," Trunks replied, his voice interrupting Pan's moment.

"And here's your key to the building. Don't lose it." Trunks exclaimed as he passed Pan a rather large and shiny key with a ring.

"'Don't lose it?' What makes you think I'm going to lose' it? Dende, I'm not some child to lose something like a key to my own house!" Pan barked at Trunks.

"Hey, wait. Now I never said you were a child Pan-chan, don't try to put words into my mouth—"

"Pan-_chan_, hmmn? No, I think you're implying that I'm just a kid. Why would you even call me that, or why would you even tell me 'oh don't lose your key' if you didn't think I was a kid, huh?

"Kami-sama! I never meant that!" Trunks said, growing frustrated.

"I've always been calling you Pan-chan, and I just said that because if you were to lose the key, they can't really make a copy of this specific key; it isn't possible," Trunks continued, showing the unique mechanisms engraved into the keys.

"Dende, Pan, if you keep on making those conclusions about me, like a **kid**, then yeah, maybe you are acting like one!" He snapped back.

"What did you say!?" Pan asked, enraged with fury. She dropped her moving boxes as her ki immediately flared up.

"Kami-sama, please calm down, Pan. All of this is irrelevant. Let's just get back to where we were and start moving our stuff in."

"Irrelevant? I've been putting up with the dumbest things recently because of you, Trunks! It's enough! How can I forcefully marry you, someone I don't see as a suitor for me? You're almost like family to me! Are you really willing to throw away our friendship for this measly arrangement that our parents have brought up? How can I be forced into something without say? It's frustrating, Trunks, it really is, even though we won't really be getting together it feels like we are. Dende, I really can't wait until this fall comes. I can't wait until this is all over!" Pan said, now glowing from ki that was being fueled by her temper.

"Dende, Pan, it isn't as if I have any say within this either! I don't need to be married to an immature girl like you! I'll also be glad after this fall once I'm separated from the likes of you, even if it risks my job position at work! You aren't worth it!" Trunks replied angrily, not realizing anything of what had just came out of his mouth.

"Immature?! Ugh, that is it, Trunks!" Pan screamed as she began to rapidly throw ki balls in Trunks' Direction.

"What the hell?" Trunks said as he barely dodged Pan's insanely fast ki blasts. Trunks soon spiked his ki, and then proceeded to quickly tackle Pan from her side. Though, Pan was far more agile than Trunks and had easily blocked his attacks. In Trunks' opinion, this wasn't fair at all. The man had little to no time for any sparring practice because he was too busy running Capsule Corp. and Pan was a girl, meaning physically, she would be the one with the faster reaction time. Although, one thing he knew for sure was that Pan couldn't go super. He smirked and started to increase his ki in order to fight in his super-saiya-jin form. This was no good, Pan thought. She needed to find a weakness of Trunks and she needed to find it quick before Trunks could use his unfair advantage by turning into a super-saiya-jin. Within the blink of an eye, Pan tackled him down, bringing him to the ground while she firmly wrapped her legs around his torso. She made sure her body was pressed to his so much that he would be able feel every curve, crevasse and bump her small body had to offer. Pan then went as far as to nipping lightly at the flesh of Trunks' neck, resulting in a very startled and off guard Trunks, thus letting her give him one final jab to knock him out.

* * *

"Hmph, every man's weakness." Pan grinned as she got up, lightly dusting off her now ripped tank and shorts she had on, then reaching to unlock her brand new loft. _'Pan: 1, Trunks: 0.'_ She mentally said to herself, smirking overconfidently.

* * *

Hueueue you little sneaky Pannni-chan c: I wonder what will become of this bickering relationship of theirs?

Oh my...it's been such a long time since I've updated! X( Please don't think I've given up! I'm just distracted with school-work, writer's block and procrastination! I'M SO SORRY! I Made This chapter longer than usual, hope you liked it!~


	4. Chapter 4: Living Together

Chapter 4: Living Together

_Previously..._

"Hmph, every man's weakness." Pan grinned as she got up, lightly dusting off her now ripped tank and shorts she had on, then reaching to unlock her brand new loft. _'Pan: 1, Trunks: 0.'_ She mentally said to herself, smirking overconfidently.

* * *

"I call this as** my** room!" Pan glared at Trunks furiously.

"No, Pan, it's **mine**." Trunks exhaled impatiently.

"I came here first, so this is **MY** room!" Pan barked, raging with anger.

"Well that's not fair, Pan, you knocked me out!" Trunks retorted.

"And that wouldn't have happened if you were fit!" Pan replied.

"You're telling _me_ that _I'm_ not fit? Ugh, Pan, stop being a baby, this is where I'm going to live." He huffed.

"You _aren't_ fit! Stop being a spoiled brat, Trunks Briefs! This is my room and that's final!" Pan yelled as she pushed Trunks out of her new room.

What _was_ so special about the suite anyways that Trunks and Pan hounding like dogs over it? The suite was definitely not the penthouse master-suite, nor did it occupy a full story, but it was one of the only suites fully equipped and supplied with furniture and appliances, and not to mention a pantry filled with hoards of food. Why was that? It was as if someone had purposely made it so that the only place to access food and fine living was this particular suite..._weird_, Pan had thought, but now that the place was hers—and hers only— she took a deep breath and collapsed onto a large sofa.

* * *

"Pan, you're such a clumsy mess! Stop leaving all your clothes around in the hall; you have a closet, don't you?" Trunks said, kicking aside a pair of Pan's shorts in the way to his suite, which was right beside Pans.

"Dende, Trunks, stop nagging! I'll clean it up." Pan said as she walked out of her room to clean up any articles of hers so that Trunks would stop making noise.

"P-Pa-aan!" Trunks said, almost flustered, noticing Pan had on only her undergarments; exposing a large amount of her soft flesh. His cheeks became slightly tinted, showing humility and obvious discomfort from the sight before him. He was **not** supposed to see Pan like this! Pan Son, Gohan's daughter, he reminded himself! The girl who was about 10 years his junior! He immediately averted his eyes to the ground as he tried to talk with her.

"What is it now, Trunks?" Pan rolled her eyes.

"Don't just walk around like that, it's-it's—" He began, glimpsing quickly from Pan to the floor again and again before he was cut off by a slightly irritated Pan.

"Oh, grow up, Trunks! It's June, what do you expect? It's hot as ever and shall I remind you that it was _you_ who decided to live on this floor? Remember, I'm not forcing you to live on floor 30 of the 42 floors in this luxurious building of Condominiums, Trunks Briefs."

"That isn't going to work on me Pan...I'm staying here." Trunks explained angrily before stomping into his room.

"FINE!" Pan yelled back, slamming her door shut.

It had been about a month since the two had started living in their new abode. Trunks and Pan would often bicker on and on about little issues, like food, boundaries, and cleaning, but truthfully, Pan hadn't minded her new living capacities to be all that bad. Trunks was out working all day, while Pan was out with her friends, training, or at her grandfather's Judo; Pan wouldn't have to worry about school yet...her pharmacy school would start soon enough. Trunks, on the other hand, had dreaded the whole idea of living with Pan Son. All he ever came home to was clutter, and Pan picking insignificant fights with him nonstop, when all Trunks really wanted to do was to relax from a long and strenuous day at work.

Trunks threw himself onto his bed and tossed his suitcase to the floor. He noticed something fly out from one pocket of the suitcase, and then took a closer look as he picked the crumpled piece of cardstock.

'_You are cordially invited to_

_The Capsule Corporation Summer Gala Ball_

_Capsule Corp._

_25 June_

_7:00 PM_

_Dress and Black Tie Required**'_

Trunks started blankly at the card, then immediately gasped insight of what today was. He pulled out his phone, to make sure he wasn't making a fool of himself, and it was indeed the 25th. 6:13 PM to be exact.

"Truuunks, it's time to eat." Pan hollered from outside his room.

"Uh, coming," Trunks replied. He cursed under his breath. How could he have forgotten about the Gala? One of the only occasions remotely related to work that he had promised to his mother—that had told him to bring Pan along as well—and other coworkers that he would attend...and yet he had still forgotten about it? He ran his hands through his hair, and then got up to change.

"Kami sama!" Trunks moaned, frustrated, as he reached for a proper suit in his wardrobe.

* * *

"What's with your get up? I said we're having dinner, not going to some high-class party or something," Pan said, staring oddly at the sharply dressed man before her. Trunks only stood there in his black as night tuxedo, worn with a bold and bright red tie.

"Wait," Pan began, her mouth forming an 'o' like shape as she put two and two together.

"The Capsule Corp. Summer Gala's this week, isn't it?" Pan gasped.

"Uhm, yes, it is..." Trunks began. How was he supposed to tell her that he needed to attend with her, Pan Son?

"Well, you don't expect me to come right? Have fun." Pan waved, smiling.

"Wait, you wouldn't mind if you could come too? For my mother's sake?" Trunks grinned sheepishly. Pan only looked unhopefully at Trunks, shaking her head.

"You Briefs! You always drag me into these things!" Pan cried.

"Dende, please do this favour for me, please Pan-chan!" Trunks whined.

"I-but, I don't have anything to wear!" Pan tried giving an excuse before she shrieked, being pulled by the arm by Trunks.

"You don't have to worry about that." Trunks smirked as he carried dragged Pan out the building.

Trunks took out his phone and dialled one of his stylists.

"Yes, good evening, it's Trunks Briefs. I need a women's dress to couple my black trim fit wool tuxedo with red bowtie...yes, yes, and for size...about 61 inches for the height," Trunks said, as he stood shoulder to shoulder to Pan.

"24 on the waist," Trunks continued, holding his phone in between his ear and his shoulder, placing his hand on either side of her waist, setting off a nervous feeling within Pan.

"and about...28 on the bust," Trunks said as he brought his arms just above Pan's breasts, causing Pan to feel even more uneasy.

"...okay, yes, yes thank you very much...goodbye." Trunks said as he finally hung up and loosened his tight grasp he had on Pan.

"Let's get going, Pan we don't have any time to spare." Trunks exclaimed to Pan as he looked up from his phone, putting it back into his pocket, thus getting a simple and silent nod from Pan and following suit as they ran out the building hand-in-hand.

* * *

"No, Trunks, I'm not coming out!" Pan yelled behind the curtains, enormously flustered.

"Come on Pan-chan, we don't have time for this; we're going to be late if you refuse any more." Trunks said tiredly, holding his forehead in his palms.

"But this feels too...open!" Pan whined. The amount of cleavage shown bugged her; the amount of legs shown bugged her; it all was too much, in her opinion...but it couldn't have been too explicit for Pan Son, the girl Trunks had known to walk around the house with him with only her bra and panties!

"It can't be that bad." Trunks reassured.

" But! Trunks-s, this, this—" Pan started before yelping when Trunks quickly pushed the curtains aside, exposing the newly 'made-over' Pan Son. Trunks started at Pan in awe. His pupils dilated at the sight of seeing her. The stylists hadn't really done much, but they had done well. Since Pan already had great bone structure in her face, there was need for only a modest amount of cosmetics; her hair had been tousled a bit; her petite body as well had perfectly fit into a dark, burnt red sweetheart bodice maxi dress that had a large slit down her left leg that stopped just barely at the top half of her thigh. The skirt of the dress was made from thin, flowing, chiffon –like material which may have explained why Pan had been so uncomfortable since it revealed so much skin. Never had Trunks Briefs seen Pan Son like this before. Pan was no longer a family friend. She wasn't his best friend's niece or daughter of a strict scholar; she was a grown woman.

"D-Do you like it?" Pan exclaimed—interrupting Trunks' marvelling—squinting her eyes out of embarrassment. What was Trunks supposed to say? Would he lie and say that he hated it? Or would Trunks just straight out tell her the truth and say—may Dende forgive him—that she was breathtakingly, strikingly attractive and exquisite? If he said either or, he knew he'd get pummelled to the ground by one of the Sons.

"I like it." Trunks replied, grinning.

* * *

Là voila! It was a short chapter but I hope you've enjoyed! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: While at a Gala Ball

Chapter 5: While at a Gala…

_Previously…_

"I like it."

"…Thanks." Pan said, sighing with relief. She was glad that Trunks said he liked how the dress looked; it meant she wasn't looking like some fool or dressed like some hooker, but somehow Pan was dissatisfied with his reply. Something inside Pan was screaming, something inside her that wanted Trunks to drool at the sight of her, to be floored. She looked at herself once more in the full-length mirror before her. Her cheeks tinted, noticing how tightly the dress was hugging her small but soft curves. It was as if Trunks' answer was more than an understatement to Pan; she didn't just look nice in this dress, she was stunning! In Pan's mind, something had to be wrong in Trunks' head. Sure she wasn't some top, world-renown supermodel that Trunks Briefs was used to seeing, but she wasn't that bad!

Clearly angered, Pan held her head high and started to walk out of the fitting room, which was until she tripped.

"Ow! What in Dende's name…" Pan said, grimacing, as she got up.

"They're called heels Pan; learn how to walk in them." Trunks stated, barely hiding his laughter.

Pan looked down at her feet, observing a pair of red strappy heels.

"Heh," Pan let out a dark, depressing laugh. Pan Son was going to dread this night.

* * *

7:58. The exact moment in which Trunks and Pan had entered the large ballroom doors that unveiled what was to be a gala to remember.

Pan's eyes scanned the whole room in shock. The grand room was all glitzy, and gave off a very high-class aura that felt more than premium. Pan had been invited to these things in the past with her family, but never did she care to attend such extravagant events. Numbers of round tables silk-cased with matching silk fabric seats circled the area of the venue, with a jazz quartet up near the rear-end on a platform, and the middle exposed, probably for later ballroom dancing, Pan thought. Maybe the gala ball wasn't going to be too bad, Pan thought, staring at a massive chandelier hanging above the middle of the room…until a bright number of flashes had almost blinded her. Pan squinted her eyes open, taking into realization of what had nearly made her blind—Paparazzi. Numerous clicks and snaps came from here and there, and instantly Pan was regretting to have agreed to accompany Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan whispered harshly to him.

"What?" He whispered back.

"These Papp—I mean these photographers, they aren't taking photos of us are they, Trunks?" Pan questioned.

"Well, there's a chance that they could be photographing some other people, but it's probably is us, so just don't do anything stupid, you wouldn't want the whole of Japan to know about it." Trunks said casually.

"Okay." Pan muttered. As much as she wanted to ignore what Trunks had to say, she couldn't. The truth was, since Trunks was the richest of young bachelors in the world, and heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation, it would only make sense that people would make him the center of attention in the media.

Trying to ignore the annoying mass of photography and such, she looked far off ahead to the right of the room, where there was a snack bar. Pan's stomach growled loudly, and instantly she clenched it, smiling sheepishly towards Trunks.

"You go ahead Pan, I'm going to greet some co-workers…just don't…" Trunks started, but before he could finish, Pan was piling her plate with food in the distance.

"…eat all the food." Trunks exhaled hopelessly.

* * *

Pan smirked deviously as she licked her lips and stuffed a piece of shrimp from her now 'mountain-full' of appetizers into her mouth.

"That sure is a lot of food for one person," said a masculine voice. Whoever this was, Pan had no patience for. Pan angrily spun around; her mouth being full of food before choking on it as she saw the man before her.

"How's it going, Pan?" Grinned the tanned skinned male.

"Uu-Uub!" Pan said, hastily clearing any food from her throat. Her face reddened as he chuckled at the sight of her.

"So what brings you here, of all places?" Uub questioned. Pan obviously couldn't say that she was a worker invited to the party…after all Uub himself was a high-positioned officer now within Capsule Corp. Uub, Pan sighed to herself, one of the only men beyond Pan's family that she actually cared about. Ubb; the prestigious Capsule Corporation business man; the apprentice of Son Goku.  
"…Uh well…" Pan started, stalling. She looked off to the distance, and luckily spotted her father. Was Gohan supposed to be here, Pan thought? The last time Pan checked, her father never attended such fancy gatherings.

"I'm here with my father!" Pan lied. She grinned sheepishly toward Uub.

"Heh, I can tell! It seems like he's calling you or something." Uub motioned. Pan glanced back towards her father, who was now flailing his arms about and grinning widely. Pan sighed inwardly.

"Yep, guess the old man needs to keep his watch on me. Sorry, I'll see you later tonight then, Uub." Pan said woefully as she moped away.

"I didn't know that you were actually going to come tonight, Pan-chan!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly to his daughter.

"Evening to you too, Papa," Pan muttured inwardly.

"I didn't know _you_ were going to show up; Papa, you never come to these events." Pan said, raising a tone of suspicion in her voice.

"I don't, but Bulma-san insisted me to come tonight and I'm not quite sure as to why that is." Gohan shrugged, scratching his head.

"Hmmn, Bulma-san really wanted you too to come, ne?" Pan said as she thought intently. Bulma was behind something again, Pan began processing within her mind. Kami-sama, she needed to get this night over with before something worse happened.

"Hey Trunks, over here!" Gohan started flailing his arms about again, and this time signaling for Trunks who wasn't too far away.

"Gohan, good evening!" Trunks greeted contentedly as he shook Gohan's hand and grabbed him into a hug.

"I think it's about time we get to our seats," Trunks said, glancing at his wristwatch. The Sons were lead to a set of seats near the front, away from the others. Pan noticed there were some 2 or 3 extra places in their seating area. Pan sat down beside her father and Trunks, being careful not to wreck her dress in the process. Soon after, Bra came along, dressed in a black, floor-length, mermaid-style gown with a deep-cut neckline and golden accents. Her hair was done up in curls that were bouncing around as she came and sat down.

"Good evening everyone!" Bra said, flashing a grin. Her smiled disappeared as she gasped when she saw Pan.

"Paaaan-chan, you look absolutely stunning!" Bra gushed to her best friend. Pan laughed nervously, too humble and embarrassed to thank Bra.

"Look who's talking!" Pan retorted as she looked directly at Bra.

"Hey, Pan-chan—" Bra began before she was interrupted by a clinging of metal on glass. It was Bulma. She stood before the table, smiling at what seemed to be all of the guests within the venue. Immediately, the whole ballroom turned quiet, directing their attention towards Bulma.

"Good evening everyone," Bulma smoothly projected her voice.

"I hope that you will enjoy yourselves tonight, but before we start anything, I would like to make an announcement." Bulma continued.

"I would like everyone to know, that my son, Trunks Briefs, is soon to be engaged to the daughter of a longtime family acquaintance of ours, Pan Son." Bulma stated, raising many shocked faces—including Trunks and Pan—and gasps within the room. Not a moment later, a spotlight was shown onto trunks and Pan.

"I would just like to make a toast by congratulating my lovely son, and may everyone wish the best for these two!" Bulma said, as she lifted a glass of wine. Soon after, much applauding and congratulating was heard from the crowd, along with the occasional camera flashes.

"Dende, Trunks, is your mother drunk or something?!" Pan whispered harshly to Trunks.

"I can honestly say that have no idea—"

"To trunks and Pan!" Bulma declared, as she brought her drink to her lips, with others following suit. Pan too lifted a glass, being wary of not to stick out.

"Pan, what're you doing? Have you drunk alcohol before?" Trunks questioned, in a concerning tone. Pan instantly frowned.

"Stop babying me again Trunks, of course I've drank before!" Pan boasted untruthfully as she sipped some wine.

"Oh, is that so? So you are aware of the effects of alcohol on saiya-jin blooded beings?" Trunks asked.

"E-effects?" Pan said as her eyes turned into saucers.

"Oh yeah, Saiyans have zero tolerancy for alcohol, Pan-nee-chan," Bra started nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me you haven't ever..." Bra said, her mouth dropping.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled hopelessly as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Is something wrong, Trunks?" Gohan asked as he turned towards Pan, Trunks and Bra.

"I'm really sorry that this has happened Gohan, but Pan just drank some wine without knowing what it's going to do to her." Trunks explained.

"She…WHAT? Dende, please just take her home Trunks, before anything happens," Gohan groaned, shaking his head. Clearly furious with his daughter, he turned away from her.

"Trunks, Pan, please just leave the party now. I'll explain everything to Bulma later, just go." Gohan exclaimed.

"But papa-saaaan, I don't want to go; I'm ss-ssooo hungry! I-hic-I didn't even finish my yummy fooo-ood." Pan slurred.

"Alright everyone, I'm leaving." Trunks said as he stood up dragging Pan along with him.

* * *

The flight back home was filled with Pan muttering nonsensical phrases. Fortunately, Trunks was able to fly Pan back home in little to no time. He flew into their floor, 30, and then opened Pan's locked suite through forcefully turning the doorknob until the lock came undone. Trunks walked into Pan's suite for the first time in weeks. The room was a bit scattered, but overall neat and empty, Trunks thought. He found Pan's bedroom so he then attempted to take Pan's clinging body off his back. After many unsuccessful attempts, he exhaled grudgingly.

"Trunks-kun," Pan mused.

"What is it, Pan?" Trunks said tiredly.

"He, hehe-hic-he," Pan began chuckling.

"Just tell me already, Pan-chan." Trunks said, sounding exhausted.

"I, I'm-I'm not a baby, Trunks-kun, I'm a grooown-uu-up," she said as she pouted, sliding off Trunks' back.

"I'll show you, Trunks-kun," Pan said as she grabbed Trunks by the collar of his tux.

"I'm grown up," Pan stated briefly before pouncing onto Trunks, pushing him down onto her bed with her falling on top.

"I'm a woman now." Was the last thing Pan said before forcing her drunken lips onto Trunks'.

* * *

Sorry for the late update…T^T my laptop is getting fixed right now…hope you enjoyed ~


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Pan's eyes cracked open. She began to rise from her bed before a she felt a large panging in her head. She held her forehead in her palms, seeking relief from her pounding brain. Pan noticed that she was still fully clothed in her party attire; how did she get home in her bed in the first place, she began in her head?

"What in Dende's name happened last night?" Pan groaned as she felt a quick rush of blood to her head.

* * *

"_I'm a woman now." Was the last thing Pan said before forcing her drunken lips onto Trunks'._

"_Mfff-PAN!" Trunks said in shock as he immediately managed to pull Pan off of himself. He got up off of her bed, quickly fixing his suit. _

"_Aww, y-you're noo fun, Trunks-kun," Pan whined._

"_It isnnn't faiiiiiiiir, Trunkss. You al-always, all of you; my asshole d-daddyyy, Bulmaa, even my ownn Moom-m...none of yo-ou takes me sseriously."_

"_What do you mean, Pan? When haven't we taken you seriously?" Trunks questioned, genuinely curious._

"_I meeaaaan, I, I have had a crussh on you Trunks, ever since I was a k-kid! I-I've always thoughht you we-re a hunnnk, Trunkss-kun. It-tt was ridiculous, 'cause whyyy would I like some guy who's like-hic- more th-than tennn years my se-seeniorrrr? And now, nowww, we are together by force, all because of y-your insane mm-mother. Nobody takes-s MEEE, Pan Sson, seriously! I try-y to get over you, you good-looking piece of shit, but noooope, noo, I have to marry you. Th-the least you could've done was pl-plaaay along, I mean, I, I 'aint thaaaat ugly, I—"_

"_Goodnight Pan...I'm going to bed." Trunks said, hurriedly, trying to end this awkwardly uncomfortable drunk confession Pan was on about. Half of what Pan was saying made any sense to him anyways. Trunks was just hoping that all of this was the alcohol, and not really Pan? Pan liked him? He wouldn't think of it; it was absurd!_

"_I-I-hic- I hate you, Trunks-kun!" Pan cried as Trunks shut her bedroom door._

* * *

"Oh, no, no, no no no, Kami-sama, no!" Pan's face flushed instantaneously as she vividly recalled what she said to Trunks last night. After giving a dumb and utterly idiotic drunken confession like that, how would she be able to face him?

"It's all good Pan, don't worry. Trunks is working all day today. You can go to bed early tonight, and it'll be all good, yeah." Pan said to herself, nodding. Pan changed out of her fancy-schmancy clothing and left her apartment to place the stunning dress back into Trunks' apartment suite. She reached for the door knob to open Trunks' suite before getting smacked in the face by the door.

"What the..." Pan winced, before gasping loudly. Trunks was home? Dende, this meant Pan had to get out of the house today. She spun around, heading back toward her own suite.

"...Sorry," Trunks greeted, his voice deep and scratchy as it seemed he had just woken up.

"Morning, Pan. I'm off work today since after every work event there's a mandatory holiday...so I'll be staying home all day." Trunks continued to say, stopping Pan in her tracks.

"...I, uh, thanks for letting me wear this." Pan said as she briskly handed the dress to Trunks, trying to avoid his gaze on her.

"It's yours, you can keep it," Trunks chuckled lightly.

"Oh, thank you." Pan said, retracting her arms and heading back.

"Wait, Pan. Last night, about what you said—" Trunks started. The second Trunks said 'last night', Pan's face reddened.

"I'm really sorry, Trunks. I-I don't remember what happened or what I might have said last night," Pan mumbled as she lied to him.

"If it was something rude or crazy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Pan said hastily as she walked away.

* * *

Pan slipped on her boots and opened her living room window. She stepped one of her feet out of the window before gasping in disbelief.

"Kami-sama! Photographers?" Pan sulked. She was not heading out. Nope. Not today. Pan's patience was thin and she was not stepping one foot outside of her suite. Pan's stomach grumbled surprisingly loud; she sighed disappointedly as she noticed there was barely any food left in her kitchen. She grabbed her phone and dialled Bra.

"Moshi-moshi*, Hello?" Bra answered her phone.

"Hey Bra-chan, it's Pan; did Bulma say anything else about me and your brother after we left the gala?" Pan questioned.

"Hmmn, not that I recall, no, why, Pan-nee-chan?" Bra asked.

"The outside of the apartment here is swarmed with, I'm not exactly sure, but paparazzi? I don't want to get out Bra; I don't have the time or patience!" Pan whined to her best friend.

"Oh Dende, does this mean what I think it means? You wanna have a girl's-day-in at your new place?" Bra responded with excitement.

"Uhh...yeah! Sure, Bra-chan! On one condition. Can you come quick, and bring some, I dunno, sushi with you?" Pan said, licking her lips, imagining swallowing down on a Temaki*.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Any in particular?" Bra responded

"No, not really, just none of those American things, what are they called, California rolls? Yeah none of those; just like a lot of Nigiri* sushi. See you then." Pan said quickly as she hung up on her friend.

"Bye?" Bra said into the phone, but was already hung up on.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being used to go get food for Pan?" Bra moped inwardly to herself.

* * *

"I'm here, Pan! I got a lot of temaki and 4 different types of nigiri!" Bra projected from Pan and Trunks' hallway.

"Hey Bra, what's all that food for? Does Pan not have any...or?" Trunks asked peculiarly as he stepped outside his suite. It was odd; Pan would usually raid Trunks' fridge before even considering going out and getting food.

"No idea. She said something about Papparazi outside, but that wasn't necessarily a lie, so I got her some sushi." Bra answered.

"Oh, what? Did mom say something after me and Pan left last night?"

"Actually, yeah. Mom wanted me to tell you about your uh, marriage. She told the guests at the gala last night that you two would be getting engaged in about 2 months from now. The date's now rescheduled for the end of August." Bra said as she looked through her phone.

"What?" Trunks spoke. Dende, this was bad.

* * *

"Coming!" Pan said, answering to Bra's call that she'd brought the sushi. Pan was about to exit her suite, when she took into account that she was only dressed in her undergarments. She exhaled, and went to pull on an oversized sweater. She wouldn't have to do all this is it wasn't for Trunks. Pan shut her door, and headed towards Bra, who was speaking with Trunks. By the expressions on both of their faces, it seemed like the two siblings were having a serious talk. Pan didn't want to disturb, so she stayed by her door and cautiously listened to what they were saying.

* * *

"You heard what I said. Mom wants to change the date to the end of August, before Pan starts school." Bra explained.

"Dende, what the hell is Mom up to again?"

"Like I said before, she told everyone last night at the gala. She seemed a bit tipsy last night, but she's serious, Trunks."

"You're kidding, right? Kami-sama. What if I say no? You know Pan's not going to be too happy about this. Bra, I don't even think she wants anything to do with this arrangement."

"Oh. About that. She wanted to remind you again that if you say no, or reject her commands any longer, that you're no longer going to be Capsule Corps' CEO. That's all I have to say for you, Trunks. I'm staying here today with Pan, kay?" Trunks' sister explained

"Wait, I need to ask you something, Bra." Trunks said hastily before Bra could head towards Pan's suite.

"Hmmn?" She replied.

"Do you know, like when you and Pan were little, do you know if she had, like a...you know..."

"...a?" Bra continued, not seeming to understand what Trunks was trying to say.

"A crush?" Trunks hesitated.

"Oh, uh, well, n-no! O-of course not! A-ha-haha! Why'd you say that, Onnii-san?" Bra said as she laughed nervously.

"Oh...alright then. See you I guess." Trunks said, slightly confused. Maybe Pan was drunk out of her mind, and maybe she was just talking complete nonsense.

* * *

Bra gave Pan a deathly glare as Pan chewed the last of her food.

"What? What is it? I'm sorry for making you go out and get food for me, okay?" Pan said with her mouth stuffed.

"No, Pan it's not that!" Bra sighed exasperatedly.

"Than what is it, Bra?" Pan asked.

"I don't get it Pan! What's up with you and Trunks? You guys were like the best of friends, yet when I come over, it's like you don't even acknowledge him living with you! I get it, you're in a tough situation, but Dende, Pan, it's not like this messed up situation was my brother's fault!" Bra exclaimed. A feeling of absolute guilt ran through Pan. Pan remembered those words Bra has said to Trunks earlier in the hall; her stomach knotted.

"Bra, I—" Pan started but was interrupted.

"I mean, like, you two are supposed to get along, maybe live in the same place at least, and make-do with this, but you won't even enter each other's rooms! I just can't—"

"LISTEN BRA! I, I get it alright, no need to rub it in, but, I've been kind of avoiding Trunks since this morning because of what I did last night..." Pan said, trailing off her last words by mumbling them.

"What did you do last night?"

"I told him about my crush on him when I was little, and I, wellIkindofpinnedhimtomybedandkissedhim." Pan said, rushing her words as her whole face tinted.

"I'm sorry, you pinned him to your bed and what?"

"I kissed him...I kissed your brother, alright?!" Pan admitted, muttering angrily.

"You kissed him! Ahahahha, Pan-chan, are you seriously worried about that?" Bra said, as she burst out laughing. The whole situation was absolutely humorous to Bra; Pan was getting married to Trunks, so it wouldn't hurt if she took a _measly_ kiss from him.

"But the thing is, Bra, if have no idea why I did it and I really regret ever drinking any alcohol because now I can't even face your brother!" Pan said as she buried her flushed face into her palms.

"Pan," Bra started slowly.

"Pan-chan, I don't think it was just the alcohol. Do you still like my brother?" Bra questioned intently.

"..." Pan started, but couldn't even reply a phrase to her best friend. Was pan really feeling _those_ feelings again? Just the thought of it made her insides coil. Had Pan Son really fallen for Trunks Briefs? NO, that _wasn't_ right, it _wasn't_ her, she convinced herself. The _old_ Pan, who would often imagine someday living in a luxurious castle, married to her Trunks-kun no longer existed...did she?

"I..." Pan struggled to explain herself.

"But, I was drunk, Bra? This doesn't make sense." Pan said in a confused tone.

"You know what they say, Pan; Drunk words are sober thoughts." Bra answered her, a small grin growing on Bra's face.

* * *

**A/N: ***Moshi-moshi - Japanese greeting for hello, usually when answering phone  
*Temaki - Type of sushi, large and cone shaped  
*Nigiri - genre of Sushi, comes in many varieties

* * *

Sorry for not updating ;-; I was ready to so quickly and then I hated it and I bet you don't wanna hear any excuses or whatevs.  
Again, so so so sorry . /bows-/


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast for Two

Chapter 7: Breakfast for two

_Previously..._

_"You know what they say, Pan; Drunk words are sober thoughts." Bra answered her, a small grin growing on Bra's face._

"I...no Bra. It, it isn't li-like that! I, just, well," Pan stuttered flush-faced to her friend after being silent for some time.

"Oh come on, Pan. You and I both know you like him! Don't you think he has a nice chiseled, and sculpted bod, increasing his already high level of sex appeal?" Bra teased her best friend.

"B-Bra! Don't say those things about your brother...that's incest!" Pan couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her friend's mouth.

"What is it going to take for you to admit if, huh Pan-chan?" Bra huffed.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I don't really need your confirmation that you like Trunks." Bra smirked as she thought about Pan and her previous love interests.

"What are trying to say exactly, Bra Briefs?" Pan questioned, her eyebrow arching.

"Pan, I don't think I_ ever_ remember you going steady...like, with anyone," Bra stated nonchalantly.

"Well, that's because most guys are strong and really dumb, or they're smart and really weak!" Pan retorted.

"So, you're saying your ideal type is strong and smart then?" Bra said, rolling her eyes. How more obvious could Pan get about denying her undying affection for Bra's brother?

"Uh, yes! Oh—" Pan started confidently before realizing what she just meant. Strong? Smart? Trunks Briefs was the epitome of brains and brawn; any idiot who knew the name 'Trunks Briefs' would have even known that fact.

"Okay. Tell me this, Pan; who was the last guy you had any interest in?" Bra asked, getting tired of Pan. Pan thought for a bit about that question_..__**.who**__ would that be_, she thought?

"Hmm, well the last person I remember liking would be..." Pan stalled.

"Oh! Uub!" She said as a light bulb faintly went off in her head for a brief moment.

"Silly Pan-nee chan," Bra laughed inwardly as she shook her head.

"You're just looking at him because his qualities are similar to Trunks'. Uub is smart, he's a top officer within capsule corp. Hey, he's strong too; isn't he your grandfather's apprentice?" Bra explained to her friend. It was hopeless. There was no use for Pan trying to hide it anymore; Bra was right. Pan _still_ liked Trunks.

"Oh Dende Bra, what do I do?" Pan admitted, sounding as if it were a crime to like Trunks.

"What do you mean, oh 'what do I do?'" Bra said excitedly as she mimicked her best friend.

"Think of it this way, Pan; he's like putty in your hands. For the love of Dende, you two are getting engaged soon!" She explained.

"But...Braaa, I don't love him or anything like that! I don't need to be married. Kami-sama, I'm only 19, Bra!" Pan whined, shaking Bra by her shoulders to emphasize her reasoning. Then again, Pan thought about what Bra said. The odds were all in her favour. She _liked_ Trunks. She was living with him, he was a close friend, AND they were going to get married—Trunks would lose his job if they didn't—... it was all perfect, _wasn't it?_

"Hellloooo? Earth to Pan Son?" Bra said into Pan's ears.

"Ehhh?" Pan zoned in after her deep-thinking.

"I said I brought my laptop so we can stream some dramas. Help me hook it up to your TV." Bra grinned.

"What? Kami-sama, not another drama marathon!" Pan groaned.

* * *

A cool breeze from Pan's window gently hit her face. Pan stretched upwards and rolled off her futon. Pan headed towards her bedroom window, tip-toeing around Bra, who was sleeping, and shut her window. She peeked outside; the sun looked like it had just risen. _How early was it_? Pan wasn't a morning person at all, but she didn't have the best night's sleep anyway. Pan remembered forcing herself to sleep before the episode of the drama 'Hana-Kimi'*played, in which the main guy got drunk, and he became a kissing monster_. 'Stupid, stupid Pan!_' She scolded herself. She swore to Dende that never, not ever again in her life would she allow the slightest swig of alcohol to get into her system and mess her up. Now, after her former incident, she had to face the facts. Pan was better with just ignoring her feelings; she felt like they always got in the way. Pan had too much on her mind to go back to sleep, so she sneaked out of her bedroom to go and get some breakfast.

* * *

"Kami-samaaaa, why am I doing this?!" Pan cursed silently to herself as she forcefully turned Trunks' doorknob to his suite and stepped in. Pan was desperately hungry and had totally forgotten that her lovely fridge and pantry were barren as a desert. A scent of new furniture mixed with expensive cologne stung Pan's nostrils, but she didn't really mind the smell. She clutched her stomach as it rumbled, dreadfully calling for nourishment. Pan scurried towards his kitchen and grinned widely as she arrived to his fridge. She was just inches away from food, glorious, delicious food...then she froze. Pans eyes widened as her saiya-jin hearing picked up steps headed towards the kitchen. Panicking, Pan hid herself in the cupboards hanging from the kitchen ceiling, stuffing herself in between pots and pans.

"Hello?" Pan heard Trunks' voice not too far away. Pan's heart rate accelerated. Was she supposed to answer him? She opened her mouth before hearing Trunks speak again.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Mikitani, sir. Good morning. How are you?" Trunks paced into the kitchen, fastening his tie with one hand, and holding his phone to his ear with the other.

"I'm doing well myself. Are we still having the meeting at my office this afternoon?" Pan shifted uncomfortably between the metal as he spoke. She gaped and cursed as she heard a pot clang by her foot.

"Oh, you aren't able to, I understand. Then I guess we would be able to..." Trunks said before stopping mid-sentence, taking into account the noise he'd just heard from above.

"...to reschedule. I'm very sorry Mr. Mikitani, but can we speak another time? I'll be able to call you from my office." Trunks said, now scanning the kitchen for anything odd. Trunks arched his brow, observing some fabric sticking out of one of his cupboards.

"Thank you very much, sir. I hope to speak with you soon." And with that, Trunks hung up his phone and yanked the fabric poking out of the cupboard in one swift motion.

"!"

Pan, along with some cookware, came tumbling out of Trunks' kitchen cupboards and on top of Trunks.

"Kami-sama..." Trunks mumbled underneath Pan, or at least that's what he thought it was. He couldn't see a thing; some fabric of Pan's shirt blocked his vision; his face was cushioned with something soft...wait, _soft_? He lifted his hands to move away the soft mound that had skewed his vision.

"..Oh—"

Thud.

Trunks grimaced as he got up off the ground, recoiling from a kick Pan had sent him. He made a mental self-note to never touch Pan again, even if she did fall on top of him.

"Dende, Pan. Don't scare a man like that! What do you think you're doing?" Trunks yelled at Pan.

"I'm sorry, sheesh! It was on impulse, my bad!" She replied back, frustrated.

"So what is a person like _you_, doing _here_, this early in the morning?" Trunks asked, raising his brows.

"I..." Pan started, before her stomach answered for her by growling loudly.

"Haha, okay, okay, Pan; knock yourself out." Trunks laughed lightly as he gestured his hands toward his fridge.

"Thank you Trunks-kun!" Pan grinned widely as she rushed to the fridge. Taking out a few eggs and some milk from the fridge, she raised her head and asked,

"Hey Trunks, could you get me some flour?"

Before long, the appetizing sound of a sizzling skillet, and smell of baking batter filled the room. Pan flipped a pancake with one hand as she whisked another batter with the other.

"Pan, what is all this?" He asked, looking at the mess that was previously his kitchen.

"Breakfast. Come here, I need to know if these cupcakes will be too sweet." Pan instructed.

Pan poked her pinky finger in the cake batter and reached it towards her mouth before Trunks' mouth covered her finger.

"..." Pan cheeks tinted a bashful crimson shade as he looked up, his warm lips sliding off her finger slowly, leaving her finger numb.

"Needs more sugar." Trunks said.

"That, th-that was for me, idiot!" Pan barked as she lifted the whisk from the batter and smacked his arm.

"What the heck, Pan?" Trunks said, removing his now dirty blazer.

"Serves you right," Pan announced, plating the last pancake from the skillet, before yelping as she became covered in white fluff.

"Really, Trunks?" Pan turned around, now dusted all over in flour. She grabbed a bottle of syrup and crept up after him as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Hey Trunks-kun," Pan said, causing trunks to spin around, only to become drizzled with syrup. His mouth dropped before grinning slyly.

"What, what's with that look?" Pan asked, irritated. Trunks took a step towards her, then another.

"No, no no, Trunks!" She said, about to take flight, but before she could get her quick start, he trapped her in a large bear hug, bringing her to the ground and squishing the syrup between the two.

"Come here, Pan-chan," Trunks exclaimed, tightly embracing her.

"Aw, Trunks!" Pan wailed before cracking up.

"Look at us," She exhaled, her laughs dying down.

"I have to go finish breakfast; let go of me Trunks." Pan said, now shifting with discomfort between Trunks and the sticky mess.

"Just a bit longer...you owe me for my clothes. It was the first time I wore those." Trunks said.

"Not like you care, Mr. Super Rich CEO." Pan muttered.

"You're right, I don't." Trunks sighed, freeing his hold from Pan. She stood up, wondering why Trunks was being so..._playful_. Who could blame him? He was about to lose his job if he didn't woo Pan into marriage. The thought of it made Pan's gut churn with guilt. Why wasn't he telling her?

"Trunks, I, I actually heard that the engagement date was changed." Pan said, attempting to get Trunks to spit something out about the engagement.

"Oh. So you know it's in about two months from now, right; who told you?" He answered in a surprised tone.

"Bra told me last night." She lied.

"Then I guess that's good for you, right? According to the agreement, the sooner we're out of this the better?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders.

"Right," Pan said, half-heartedly. She huffed as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Does that man not care about his future...or?" Pan mumbled to herself. She couldn't understand why Trunks wasn't doing anything. No seducing, being a ladies' man or even the slightest bit of flirting. It didn't make sense to her.

Trunks watched Pan walk away. Yet another chance to make her fall for him slipped through his hands. He had only 2 months; 2 months to save his ass by winning over Son Pan. This was no time to slack; Trunks Briefs had to turn on his charm.

"Hey Pan, for publicity's sake, let's go out for dinner next Saturday night." He called on Pan. Trunks Briefs was about to demonstrate his inner Casanova.

* * *

**A/N:** *Hana Kimi - some J-drama where a girl attends an all-boy school; y'all should watch it/read the manga ^3^

* * *

Heyo guys~ sorry again /bowing/ it seems as though I don't have time in the summer to even update. Sorry. ;-;


End file.
